<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reminiscing by megumiai30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405258">Reminiscing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30'>megumiai30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caution, Complete, Divorce, Don't read if you're not ready, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Mild Explicit Sexual Content, Miscarriage, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Remarriage, has a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Nakamura waits for her wedding to start, she reminisces the past, thinking of how she got here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Nakamura Rio &amp; Shiota Nagisa, Nakamura Rio/Original Character(s), Nakamura Rio/Shiota Nagisa, Nakamura Rio/Sugaya Sousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reminiscing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, Megumiai30 here.<br/>I wanted to write a story about Nakamura since we don't get a lot of those. I would like to warn my younger readers though that even though the rating is indeed T, it's more of a high T rating because of something immoral and sexual that's written in the latter half of the story. if you aren't comfortable with that sort of stuff, I advise you to be careful, and if you're still willing to read it, enjoy! </p><p>From, Megumiai30</p><p>P.S. Keep yourselves safe during this time of international pandemic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reminiscing</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura sighed. At age 40, she was finally getting married. The others had expected that she would get married at least seven years ago and stay that way, but things didn't turn out that way, it seemed. Nakamura looked around the bride's waiting room. The room was a sight to behold. Even though it was a nursery in church, the walls were painted with a soft, welcoming, and warm beige. The floor was also very warm, which was a nice thing to have on this cold March day. She looked at herself: Here she was, dressed in a wedding dress that reached the floor with a veil that felt as soft as silk. Her blonde hair was in a bun and she looked beautiful. The groom was one lucky man. </p><p>And who was the groom you might ask? Well, if Nakamura was younger she would've wanted a specific blue-haired man who had feminine features to be the man she was going to marry today, but as she looked back, she knew that wasn't possible from the beginning. Of course, it was officially impossible from sixteen years ago, when said guy got married to another member of their dear class E from junior high, but when she looked back, she knew that she couldn't last long as his girlfriend. She remembered like it was yesterday when she confessed to the guy during high school. </p><p>
  <em>Nakamura had sent a message to the guy asking him if he was free after school, and he said yes to her delight. She asked to meet him at their old campus which was now their property. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura waited for a couple of minutes in their old classroom for said guy until he arrived, calling her name, "Nakamura-san?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura got up from her old seat and shined at him, "Nagisa! Thanks for coming out here. You're busy nowadays, right?" She smiled at him compassionately at the boy she liked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nagisa chuckled while his arm reached his head automatically, "No need to worry. I was taking a break anyways. So, what's up Nakamura-san?" He ended with a concerned look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura took a deep breath out. She fiddled with her fingers, and Nagisa taking notice of her anxiety, took a hold of her hand, trying to calm her down. "Nakamura-san?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took her hand from his and suggested, "U-um, N-Nagisa, do you want to w-walk w-with me?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nagisa's eyes widened. He had never once heard her lose her cool like that. He nodded in agreement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they walked through the familiar and nostalgic campus, Nakamura asked him casually, "So Nagisa, are you going out with someone right now?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What…?" Nagisa asked her in return, slightly confused about why she was asking him this. Could it be that she liked him…?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you dating anyone at the moment, Nagisa-kun? Or have anyone you like?" Nakamura decided to be more straightforward with her question because she knew how dense he could be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then again, it took her entire being to muster up the courage to confess to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah…No, not at the moment. I don't think anyone can like me. I mean, I'm short, girly, and have nothing special about me. What girl in her right mind would like me?" Nagisa looked downed disheartened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could tell him that Kayano liked him and for a while, Kanzaki, but she would have none of that today. Instead, she came here to fulfill her own mission. She finally grew some backbone and got his attention, "Nagisa." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nagisa caught the firmness of her voice and looked up to her sapphire blue eyes to see that she wasn't busting around the bush. "Yes, Nakamura-san?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly he felt like he was to be judged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I…I like you… Please go out with me." She looked firm but uncertain of his answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nagisa looked back at her with amazement and gasped for a moment. "Okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry that I tried to… wait what?" She asked, confused at his answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said yes Nakamura-san. I accept your feelings, and I'd be happy to go out with you if it's fine with you that is…" He smiled at her with those sky blue eyes and she cried with joy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hugged her firmly and gave him a peck on his lips, "Thank you Nagisa…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nagisa patted her on the back, that had been his first- second kiss, and he enjoyed it. He answered, "No, thank you…Rio." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two embraced like that under the setting sun now with their new statuses as boyfriend and girlfriend. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Nakamura chuckled fondly at the memory. Then she had to break up with him after seven months when it became clear that his heart belonged to another, her rival Kayano Kaede during White Day. Even though she let him go without hindrance, her heart still ached to know that she would never have Nagisa as her own, and eventually as her husband. But an unexpected guy from her former 9th-grade class helped her get through it… Sugaya Sosuke. </p><p>Even though she never liked him in that way, or even had any interest in him, she was extremely thankful for his attention and comfort. He became like a companion for her, and he listened to her rants as a diplomat at MOFA(Ministry of Foreign Affairs) and she did the same for him. </p><p>He even encouraged her to marry a man that she had her eyes on after a blind date when they were thirty-two. She remembered the exchange like it was yesterday:</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"If you think he's the one for you, you should go for it!" Sugaya encouraged her, albeit something was off with him when he suggested it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura turned her glass of wine, "You really think so?" Unsure of herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sugaya smiled, "Yup, you're the gal! I'm sure no one would be stupid enough to ever throw you away! I know I wouldn't." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura took another close look at him and saw that his black eyes were radiating with a hint of sadness, but she decided to let it go. Instead, she gave him a big hug to which he reincorporated quite well, even going as so far to hold her tightly then needed, but strangely enough, even though she was to be wed to another man, Sugaya's hug made her feel all gushy inside and warm to the core. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had no idea Sugaya cried himself to sleep that night. </em>
</p><p>Nakamura looked down with a sad smile. She should've realized his feelings for her back then, but it seemed that she was just the same as Nagisa when it came to denseness. </p><p>
  <em>Nakamura had gotten married that same year among her friends congratulating her and cheering for her happiness, but she noticed that even though Nagisa was present with his two children and his wife Kayano, Sugaya was absent. He just left a voice note on her phone saying that he had to go aboard for a special expedition taking place in Toronto. That oddly rang with her somehow as she settled in the hotel with her new husband, a well to do doctor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her husband had invited her to bed and she nodded, forgetting about Sugaya altogether and they spent the night passionately.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The following year of marriage was painful for her. Even though she was busy with her duties at MOFA, her husband barely came back home, and all the times she thought he was off-duty, he had made some 'excuse', claiming he was working late. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you love me, anata?" She abruptly asked her husband one day while they were eating a rare dinner together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura's husband, Nagashima looked at her questionably until he nodded smiling easily.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, you're my wife. Why wouldn't I?" He smiled at her again, pecked her lips softly, and that was enough to put her nerves to rest for now. </em>
</p><p>Nakamura shook her head because she had to have seen the lies that lay beneath his eyes that night.</p><p>
  <em>Another year had passed since she got married and after several weeks of tenseness between her and her in-laws due to her tragic miscarriage, Nakamura was lost. Her husband, who should've been helping her was addicted to his job as a doctor, or so it seemed. Her in-laws, especially her mother-in-law blamed her for the whole incident, saying that she was 'too light with her steps.' An argument which her friends and her dear older brother had interjected (Along with her robust mother, who had opposed the marriage from the beginning.). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kanzaki had taken up the task of helping her dear friend because, 1) She went through the same thing, and 2) Nakamura was her friend, and she had done a lot for her also. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kanzaki-chan- wait I can't call you that anymore, can I?" She snickered at Kanzaki who was taking care of the dishes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kanzaki giggled in her usual, poised way and asked, "What is it, Rio-chan?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um... I'm sorry." She apologized as she stood up from the sofa to help her friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kanzaki kindly sat her back down on the sofa assuring, "Don't you worry a bit. You did the same for me when I went through the aftermath of my miscarriage, remember? Don't worry, I don't work now. Well, at least in the job market." She smiled softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura shed some tears and hugged her friend, "Thank you so much, Yukiko-chan, thank you.." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No big." She replied casually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, now that I think about it, Rio-chan, would you like to come over to our house for dinner?" Kanzaki suggested. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura pondered about it for a second until she replied, "I'd love to! My husband isn't coming back home today anyways." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kanzaki doubted her ears but she let it go for now. She smiled and nodded in understanding. The two women headed outside and headed to the Sugino residence in Kunugigaoka via Kanzaki's car. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they reached the Sugino residence, the duo found that Sugino was home with their two children. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Welcome home, Yuki-chan, and welcome Nakamura- I mean Rio." Sugino greeted the women at the door along with Shinobu who reached out and hugged her Aunt Rio. Haruki, on the other hand, was still shy around her and hid behind his father's legs. So Nakamura, taking off her shoes, mischievously played an impromptu session of hide and seek before she caught Haruki and made her acquaintance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey sport, we haven't greeted each other properly. I'm Aunt Rio, and I'm delighted to meet you. You're Haruki, right?" She proceeded to hold him, but Kanzaki and Sugino franticly prevented her, saying she still had to take it easy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She continued her introduction, "I hope we can get along," She reached her hand out and Haruki after a moment of hesitation shook it smiling, "Okay! Glad to meet you, Aunt Rio! You look pretty!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura giggled, "Thank you so much, Haru-kun. You look dashing yourself," She ruffled his hair, and the party of five enjoyed a nice meal together. Nakamura had to admit, it was better than the lonely dinners that she had usually because her husband was absent most of the time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sugino gave her a ride back home. Nakamura thanked him and teased him, asking when she could see another nephew. Sugino blushed and sent her off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura headed in her mansion to find that there were two pairs of shoes at the front door. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Her parents didn't say they were going to come over, nor did her brother. Then again, these shoes were a bit small to be a man's. But, her all-controlling mother-in-law, who makes sport of everything didn't bring up the prospect of coming over. Then who could it be? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Intending to take a long bath, Nakamura shrugged her shoulders and went into the house to hear faint sounds of moaning, panting, and heavy breathing. It grew more pronounced as she walked closer to the bedroom: Nakamura's and her husband, Nagashima's bedroom, only meant for both of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she reached the closed door, she could hear pronounced sounds of two people on the bed…. Doing something…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She heard the following exchange between a man and a woman: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Doctor Nagashima… What if your wife comes back home early?" The woman whispered panicking as she was taking in the pleasure that the man was providing her, and providing he was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura was shocked. Had her husband been cheating on her? If so, for how long?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man let out a groan as he answered her, "Don't worry, she said she'd be at a friend's house, and anyway, what's she going to do to me?" He snickered with contempt at his wife, it seemed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman laughed in pleasure, "Oh, Doctor Nagashima, more!" Pleading for more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With pleasure….Saya-chan." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saya? As in the nurse from his hospital…??? Nakamura felt tears blur her sight as she listened to the two of them having… being blunt, sex together. Her husband cheating on her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She thought she had his undivided love, but it turned out that he had been playing her, using her for nothing but his trophy wife, his heir producer(His family came from a long line of doctors based in Minato-ku.), and when she had miscarried, she had become worthless as she could tell by what he was doing… with another woman. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She opened the door without warning and saw the brazen faces of her husband and his lover smirking at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh Rio, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention I was going to have a guest over tonight." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You…I thought you loved me…" Nakamura felt a myriad of emotions going through her: anger, betrayal, anguish, stupidity, self-hate… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had half a mind to beat them up in all their naked glory until a voice came up saying that wasn't wise to do. She listened to it and with a sob, she proclaimed very meekly, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're through." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She ran out of the bedroom and the house while trying to hold in her tears. She heard very faintly the voice of her husband taunting her, "Oh, I'm so scared."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Nakamura sighed. That was a low point in her life, and she had two men in her life to thank for helping her get out of that rut. </p><p>"Yo sis, you look awesome today! I'm sure the groom is looking forward to it and more," A man who looked like a masculine version of her came in and patted her back. Thinking back to that period in her life, she abruptly stood up and hugged him. </p><p>"Thanks so much, niichan…" She murmured in his chest. </p><p>Her brother smiled fondly along with his wife(Nakamura's sister-in-law) because he knew what he was talking about. But he smirked, "Hey watch it, I'm a married man, and you're to be a married woman." </p><p>Nakamura giggled. She greeted her sister in law, whom she was always fond of and their son, her nephew who congratulated her. They soon headed to their seats inside the main hall of the church, leaving Nakamura to her thoughts once again.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Nakamura headed to her older brother's house in the middle of the night without any explanation. She rang the doorbell to her brother, who looked exactly like her, only more masculine, taller than her, and a bit older than her opening the door in a somewhat annoyed expression because of the unannounced visitor in the middle of the night, but shut his mouth when he saw his precious younger sister sniffling and looking down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Niichan…" She managed to meek out until she found herself crying again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her brother had a hunch of what it could be. So with a fond tone, he coaxed her into his arms, "Well look what we have here. Sis, you can get heatstroke outside, come on in." He opened his arms and Nakamura willingly went in, her crying intensifying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Niichan…." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shh…" He rubbed her back as he closed the door. </em>
</p><p>That was the first guy she was indebted to: Her older brother, who helped with the legal process, and ensuring that her now soon to be former husband would pay. </p><p>
  <em>Class E also helped however they could, some even going so far as to suggest that they land tax bombs on the guy, threatening him, round kick him, or even releasing bugs in his Minato-ku house. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura appreciated all the attention and cried, feeling so thankful that she had great friends whom she considered as family, a great family to support her but most importantly… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After her divorce was finalized, with her getting the house in Minato-ku Nakamura lived in with her now former husband as alimony for her emotional and physical turmoil that she had to go through due to his infidelity, she invited her friends to her house to party while she continued her career as a diplomat at MOFA. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One friend in particular, helped her get out of that rut the most. Sugaya. Even though her fellow girlfriends cheered her up, no one like Sugaya could match his comfort, his soft words of encouragement, and he listened to her every word. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was something a little off(?) about him. One day when he invited himself to her house(Yes they were friendly enough to do that.), they had an interesting conversation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a meal, Sugaya complimented her cooking, "This is brilliant. It feels like the Mona Lisa on your tongue!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura giggled, "I'm glad that you think so." She let out a big sigh and it didn't go unnoticed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's the matter?" He asked, worried about her well-being. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She fake smiled brightly, "Nothing! Nothing at all, do you want-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nakamura." She was cut off by Sugaya's firm tone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura sighed once more, "I… I feel worthless. I mean what was wrong with me? Was I not pretty enough? Not smart enough? Not good enough? Sugaya, you're lucky. You're living your dream without any worries. But me…" She trailed off, crying once more. The depression had set in due to her no-good, two-timing ex-husband. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nakamura, my forte isn't comfort, but you're a talented woman. From when we met in junior high, you were always so mischievous and funny, smart: heck you got 4th place on the finals, and expertly bilingual, guess that's why MOFA will never let you go… and so beautiful…" He ended, whispering out the last word. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura's breath hitched. Whenever she heard that from her ex-husband, it sounded forced, nominal even. But with Sugaya… She then realized her feelings for him and his feelings for her. But was she ready?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I…I…." She stammered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sugaya ate the last of his meal and stood up. Nakamura followed him to her front door to bid him farewell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he was putting his shoes on, he mentioned in passing, "By the way Nakamura, don't let that guy ever define who you are. You're Nakamura Rio, and you look beautiful. The one who's going to be sorry isn't going to be you; it's going to be him." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura cried and hugged him, "Thanks…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sugaya smiled and patted her on the back. "No problem…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I wish I could be the one..' He thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura went back to the kitchen to find a sketch notebook and saw Sugaya's name written on the front, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, she looked through it to find… multiple sketches of her… She gasped. Did she look that pretty in his eyes? She read a caption of one of them which read, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you. You look so beautiful, and I wish I could've been the one…' </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She shed some tears, feeling Sugaya's pain in this sketch of her in her junior high school uniform when they first met under the guidance of Koro Sensei. That was when she realized that she was the one who was stupid all along and she finally knew what she wanted all along. She made a call and headed out the door to Shinagawa Station, going to the place the receiver had said to come to. </em>
</p><p>Nakamura could well remember that train ride to their old junior high campus. It was one of hope and adrenaline. She smiled at the memory. </p><p>
  <em>When she reached the old school campus, she met a tall silver-haired man smiling at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nakamura." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sugaya... I wanted to return this to you, but I wanted to ask you: Do I look that beautiful?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sugaya smiled and walked closer to her, taking his notebook that had sketches of her in it. "As a person who majored in art and is doing it for a living, I can firmly say that you're beautiful from an aesthetic point of view. But from my point of view, I've never seen such a beautiful, expression rich woman like you. You never cease to amaze me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura was mesmerized by his words and face, he was staring right at her with a serious face and she felt her eyes tearing up. After her divorce, she never heard a man talk about her with so much love and awe like he did. She gave him a tight hug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you… Thank you…Sugaya…" She murmured as she rubbed her face against his shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rubbed her back, "No problem. Anything for you. I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of my life you know…" He whispered, and in that silent moment in that hug alone, the two had made their feelings known clearly to each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked up and wiped her eyes, "Right. I'm sorry about that. Guess I was the dense one. But Sugaya…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes?" He asked her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you okay with me? I'm…divorced and I bet you have all sorts of girls flocking to you…" She said rather unsure of herself, with low self-confidence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckled and lightly placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head up. "The only girl I want is you…Rio." He narrowed the distance between the two and whispered her first name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura gasped, her breath hitching. Was she truly ready to move on? She knew the answer to that from a long time ago and she snaked her arms around his neck, "I love you Sousuke… I'm sorry it took me a long time to realize that. The only man I want is you," She reached for his lips and kissed him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sugaya couldn't believe what was happening. Nakamura Rio, whom he couldn't truly give up on all these years, was now his and his alone, and he was hers and hers alone. Everything happened for a reason according to a plan, it seemed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He eagerly responded to the kiss, responding with more passion then she thought he would and she gasped in pleasure. When he asked for entrance to her mouth, she opened it with no hesitation. The two fell into their moment until they had to break off because of air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they panted, Nakamura had the mind of saying, "Can we take things slow, not doing anything intimate until we marry?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked at her perplexed and answered, "Wasn't thinking about it. We have a lot of time, so I leave myself in your care." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He bowed and she bowed in return, "Me too, sir. Thank you for accepting me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My pleasure, the feeling is mutual." He answered her and the two made their way down the nature road with their hands intertwined with each other at the age of thirty-six. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If felt like they were junior high students learning from their dear yellow octopus of a teacher.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Rio? Rio!" Nakamura returned to reality when she heard her name being called. She looked up and her features warmed into an affectional smile. </p><p>"Sousuke~!" She stood up and hugged her soon to be husband. </p><p>He chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Even though four years had passed since they went out with each other and twenty-five since they first met, the two maintained that childish and pure banter between each other. </p><p>"I love you. I can't wait for tonight…" She whispered, her eyelashes fluttering with naiveness. </p><p>He blushed slightly, "Me too. And even though we're going to take a trip to Kyoto with all our friends, let's have fun during our honeymoon." </p><p>She winked and nodded. "Of course." </p><p>"Now, I'll meet you in a few minutes at the altar, Rio." He kissed her forehead. </p><p>She nodded. He added as a sidenote, "Oh, by the way, you have some final guests before you go in!" </p><p>She looked confused. Who..? </p><p>"Aunt Rio!" </p><p>"Rio-chan!" </p><p>"Rio." </p><p>She heard four voices call her name, and she knew in an instant who they were. </p><p>She hugged two girls, Kayano, and her daughter Juri and she waved her hand to Nagisa and the Shiotas' son Nobuto who was standing beside him. </p><p>"Kayano-chan, Juri-chan…" She chuckled as she took in the two and she noticed that Juri had grown very tall. </p><p>"Congratulations, Aunt Rio!" Juri cheered.</p><p>Nakamura brought up the fact that she was now very tall and commented, "Thanks, kiddo. You've grown very tall, unlike someone whom you and I know very well," She pretended to whisper but made her words known to said man, who puffed his cheeks in annoyance.</p><p>"I can hear you!" He said pretending annoyance.</p><p>Juri snickered, "I'm taller than dad now. Last time I checked, I was 5' 7(170cm)."</p><p>Nakamura chuckled and she looked at the Shiota family. She was glad that things turned out this way. Nagisa and Kayano were raising a splendid family, and she was thankful she could be a part of it, albeit it was a minor role. She couldn't wait until she could play the role of a parent with Sugaya, her husband. </p><p>She hugged Nagisa and Kayano, thanking them for coming. </p><p>The two returned the hug with smiles, knowing of what she had to go through to reach this point. Nagisa said with a warm smile, "Congratulations, Rio." </p><p>Kayano nodded, "I can't wait to see your children if you decide to have them," She winked and Nakamura blushed with a snicker. "Just you wait…"</p><p>The three adults laughed until it really was time for Nakamura to head out to meet her groom who was waiting for her at the church podium. As she headed in, she smiled as she prepared herself for the future, which she knew wouldn't be roses, but looked bright with her now to be husband, Sugaya Sousuke. </p><p>She reached the altar among the applause and cheers of the guests, to be wed, thus entering a new life with her husband, and she couldn't wait.   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>